


Het Rood en het Wit – 红与白

by Chuxiu



Series: Het Rood en het Wit – 红与白 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu
Summary: 非纪实文学，埃德温·范德萨和他命运中的三位红♂颜。背景摘要：十六世纪中叶的欧洲，哈布斯堡王朝统治下的西班牙进入全盛时期。西班牙国王是位狂热的天主教徒，有铲除所有异端的决心。西班牙统治下的荷兰被征收过重税赋，大量路德教派和加尔文教派的信徒被处决，这激发了荷兰人的强烈反抗。期间，哈布斯堡王朝也为削弱罗马天主教廷的影响力，插手意大利内战和法国宗教战争，并与实行宗教改革的英国在海上开战。
Relationships: Edwin van der Sar/Dirk Kuijt, Edwin van der Sar/Marc Overmars, Edwin van der Sar/Ruud van Nistelrooy
Series: Het Rood en het Wit – 红与白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706689





	Het Rood en het Wit – 红与白

**Author's Note:**

> 荷兰球员的2004-2008。很雷，真的很雷，看摘要可知。都合主义设定。  
> 警告：  
> 与真人无关，我不拥有现实世界中的他们。  
> 标题捏他《红与黑》。半架空世界，法兰德斯战争AU，对西班牙的描写不恰当。

**第一章**

伦敦

二月二十八日，星期六

吉奥瓦尼·范布隆克霍斯特伯爵

荷兰伯国

鹿特丹

德奎普庄园

> “亲爱的埃德温，
> 
> 请原谅我未能及时回复你的信件——我近期离开鹿特丹，到斯海尔托亨博斯拜访了希丁克主教。布拉班特也象伦敦一样多雨，阴云密布的天气让每个人都沮丧万分。
> 
> 想必你也听说了阿尔瓦公爵和他的西班牙军队在低地南部的行为，但百闻不如一见。每天都从安特卫普传来有人被处决的消息，不论是藉藉无闻的平民还是声名显赫的贵族，不论他们是否真的与那些路德派的信徒有所牵连。布雷达和蒂尔堡的街道上淌着血的腥味；艾德沃卡特总主教在这件事上毫无作为，大家人心惶惶。埃德加和克莱伦斯气势汹汹地要去找总督交涉，幸好弗兰克亲王殿下听到他们的谈话，在半路上拦住了两位伯爵。可是埃德加立刻又和亲王身边那位卷发的布拉班特执政官争论起来。就连这种关头我们都不能团结一致，又有谁能保护好我们的人民和土地？
> 
> 这段时间里，我逐一联系过布拉班特、海尔德兰、格罗宁根和上艾瑟尔的执政官，我们仍在全力搜寻马克的下落，只是至今未能获得半分线索。希丁克主教和布拉班特执政都说：‘您兄长的夫人失踪与公爵惩治异端无关。’倘若当真和最近发生的事情毫无关系，我实在想不出还有谁能让身手矫健的‘海尔德兰的马克·奥维马斯’凭空消失。但愿马克平安无事，早日回到你的身边。
> 
> 除此之外，还有一桩小事要请求你的帮助：丹尼斯和我有位共同的朋友，他的独生子不久前去了伦敦，想必如今正寄住在丹尼斯的家里。那是一位黑头发、绿眼睛的年轻人。如果你见到他，请代我转告他一句，他父亲受的伤顶多再过三个月就会痊愈，老头子现在精神得很呢。也劳烦你这段时日对他多加照顾，以免他和马克当年一样，害上可怕的‘思乡病’。
> 
> 盼你和阿尔扬一切都好。
> 
> 你的兄弟，吉奥”

一抹温暖的火光升起，信纸在橘色灯盏上燃烧，积下漆黑的灰烬。接着白昼降临，黎明照亮了天际线上飘浮的淡青色云霓。

冷冽的晨光飞进窗棂，伦敦富勒姆教区某处静僻宅邸的主人悄然睁开眼睛。他从空荡荡的起居室中醒来，头发略显凌乱，身上还穿着前夜赴宴时所穿的立领衬衣，脚边的羊毛毯里随意地堆着一条浅翠色丝绸长袍。他的身材颀长，即使和低地同胞相比也挺拔过甚，瘦削的脸上呈现出一种淡泊的神色。这位而立之年的绅士就是荷兰的莱顿伯爵，埃德温·范德萨。

橡木桌里侧的烛台边，一本摊开的年历显示着当天的日期，三月二十八日。细数下来，这已是范德萨来到英格兰王国的第三个年头，奥维马斯失踪的第十六个星期，距他收到吉奥的来信也已过去二十九个昼夜。如果向前翻看年历，可以看见扉页上干涸的墨迹书写着荷兰执政奥兰治亲王的亲笔赠言：“阁下，祝你在英格兰事事顺意——你的堂兄，弗兰克·德波尔”；而在三月这页的页脚处，有几行精美的英文花体字，誊抄了杜贝莱的诗句：

> “ _啊！台伯河，朝三暮四的河流！_
> 
> _随着时光流逝，坚固的不能长久，_
> 
> _而流动的，反而安然长在。_ *”
> 
> 注[1]：杜贝莱，罗马的纪念碑。程依荣译。

范德萨的目光在这段小字上停留了片刻，又看向阿尔扬留在花瓶中的一束盛开的蓝色风信子。阿尔扬·罗本是他的继承人，确切地说，是他和奥维马斯唯一的养子。与十四年前的范德萨相同，阿尔扬今年也刚满二十岁。不同之处在于，二十岁的埃德温被弗兰克和罗纳德带到了阿姆斯特丹，而阿尔扬呢，这个秋天就要进入牛津大学研习神学了。女王对新教的热情和对哈布斯堡王室的厌恶从来都不是秘密；一时间，从荷兰、法兰西、葡萄牙投奔英格兰的教众络绎不绝，与此同时也带来了欧洲大陆上的诗歌、画作与源源不绝的财富。就在不久前，一位来自葡萄牙的对立教宗也受邀入主牛津大学。范德萨希望这位热衷于出言不逊的教宗不会为难他的宝贝养子，看在自己名义上依然对罗马教廷忠贞不渝。

这星期阿尔扬不在家中，他已动身前往牛津郡，结交新朋友去了。收拾行囊的时候，阿尔扬在书房给他留下一张字条，“父亲，您得多出门见见朋友和阳光。”

想起这张字条，范德萨的脸上不由自主地浮现出一丝笑意。他能想象出阿尔扬写下这句话时那紧皱眉头、一丝不苟的神态，也真像是当年的自己。或许他把落寞表露得太过明显，影响到了阿尔扬的情绪。马克·奥维马斯不仅仅是他法律上的妻子，更是他多年的密友和坚定的同盟，而后两种关系的实际意义，甚至比枢机主教路易斯·范加尔对这段婚姻的祝福还重要。他不知道身边缺少了洒脱的奥维马斯，生活中的苦闷又该和谁相互倾诉排解。范德萨当然是位勇敢果决的荷兰人，但这段时间以来，他始终心神不宁，仿佛回到了当初在萨伏伊公国的那段不得志的时期。

无论如何，范德萨明白阿尔扬的话不无道理，他的确该多出门会一会友人。尤其是当荷兰的同胞们每天都在染血的刀刃上祈祷的时候，自己决不该象个懦夫一样在伦敦郊外的小小庄园中和光同尘。他应该站在泥土和血污上，他该和阿尔瓦公爵的军队在低地的每一条街巷、每一片田野、每一处沼泽中展开殊死角斗。在那之前，他要更稳妥地和罗伊·马凯将军及克莱伦斯·西多夫伯爵等人维持联系。

因为宅邸只剩下一位主人，在庄园里做事的人都尽量不来打扰他。但这天正值星期日，按照惯例，范德萨要前往泰晤士河畔的诸圣堂做礼拜。仆人小心地为他刮去颊边的胡须，梳理金发，又替他换上一身洁净的达布里特罩衣和黑色长袍，系好绣着桔色暗纹的腰带。

出门的时候，范德萨又想起范布隆克霍斯特在信尾所提到的黑发年轻人。“那可真是个怪异的请求。”他想。在对年轻人的相貌和身份的描述上，吉奥瓦尼都语焉不详，范德萨清楚这意味着什么：那位寄住在哈勒姆伯爵丹尼斯·博格坎普宅邸中的青年，恐怕绝非胆小怕事之徒能随意招惹的人物。

“丹尼斯啊丹尼斯，你向往的隐士生活不知不觉间又化为了泡影……” 在马车的车厢里，范德萨露出了有些苦涩的微笑。前方的路途再不可捉摸，这些年他们也都撑过来了。既然如此，还有什么值得畏怯的呢？他决定下午就到老朋友的住所去，会一会这个神秘的年轻人。

一天前。

“说真的，我到现在还对九月的事情耿耿于怀。”

“可是木已成舟，我们表现得太差了。这次绝不能让那个法国人得逞。”

“要我说你实在太慢了，加里。去年连维耶拉都辩不过，温格怎会把你看在眼里。”

“哈哈，队长，您这么说。下次加里被骂惨了，您还是要维护他。”

“别说傻话，兄弟们，都硬气起来，让法国佬走着瞧吧！”

“还有那个荷兰人！”

“还有那个荷兰人。”

这段对话发生在泰晤士河南岸，里士满宫外的路边，正义愤填膺地讲话的是兰开夏郡的要人基恩、内维尔和吉格斯，他们中间还有两位高挑的红袍青年，年长一些的是路德，年轻的叫克里斯蒂亚诺。而在一行人的最前方，走着一位头发花白、脸颊酡红，气度非凡的绅士。这便是女王最倚仗的政治顾问，奥脱福的亚历克斯·弗格森大公。

老公爵正愉快地眯着眼睛，享受仲春时节和煦的日光。他是特地从兰开夏郡赶来伦敦述职的；不管是帮助年轻的女王应对西班牙人和法国人，还是周旋于罗马教廷与圣公会之间，弗格森总有着老辣的经验。倘若他生活在真正的和平年代，在如此闲适的午后，想必更愿意给自己斟杯勃艮第，站在庭院里为比武的年轻人们指点一番。此时此刻，对部下们无伤大雅的抱怨，尤其是针对那位法国老冤家所发出的牢骚，弗格森自然是置若罔闻。当下他心中所想的，是在夏天招募一名新的侍从官。巴特兹老了，六月就要辞职回法兰西，自打彼得离开之后，奥脱福府邸就常常不太平……彼得·舒梅切尔……对了，他曾经推荐过一个人……

然而，喧闹的气氛很快便被不速之客打断。

“大公阁下，您手下的好男孩们各个斗志饱满，真让人高兴。”

这是个温和有教养的声音，任谁听了这个声音，都会觉得说话者没有挑衅的意思，但这句话本身却饱含讥讽。停靠在大道对侧的马车里，缓缓走下来一位学者装扮的人物。他身着暗红色长教袍，鼻梁上戴了金丝边眼镜，看起来颇儒雅。他的礼带上别有一枚盾牌形状的徽章。接着，马车上又跃下一位皮肤黝黑、目光坚定的青年，相貌相当英武，腰间佩一把长剑，剑鞘上也装饰着相同的盾形雕纹。

这两个人就是方才奥脱福的年轻人们所谈论的法国佬，学者是剑桥大学的教授阿尔塞纳·温格，而佩着长剑的青年，是法兰西的王子蒂埃里·亨利。

自从亚平宁半岛上的争端渐渐平息，近半年来，天主教徒和新教徒在法兰西积怨日深。刚被西班牙释放回国的孔代亲王是罗马教廷的忠实拥趸，而这位亨利王子，却自幼追随着新教的领袖加尔文。亨利的视线在弗格森身后的人群中快速地逡巡着，最终深深地看了一眼两位红袍青年。两人中的年长者也对他报以满怀敌意的视线。

弗格森察觉到了这番无言的交锋，不快道：“温格教授，女王陛下欣赏您渊博的见识，景仰您平衡教派矛盾的理想。但帝国自由城市出身并不能成为私欲的挡箭牌。还望您言行多加慎重，不要试图把英格兰拖进法兰西本土的争端。”

温格道：“大公阁下，正如您所说，女王陛下只是看中我的学问，而蒂埃里王子也只是跟从我学习。我不过是一位老师，就这么简单。”

弗格森缓缓道：“一位神学教授会就任皇家兵工厂的制造顾问？”

温格道：“亚历克斯·弗格森阁下，或许哪天我该请您亲自到斯特拉斯堡大学一观。我们的学术研究有着神圣罗马帝国最自由的土壤，虔诚的修士也能够畅谈艺术与科学。”教授愉快地笑了笑，又道：“不过我想，或许您有着自己的打算，不是吗？”

“让我们看看这些年您网罗到的人才：斯图亚特的敌人，都柏林、卡迪夫和里斯本的望族，还有路德·范尼斯特鲁伊……”温格注视着稍年长的红袍青年，“老布拉班特公爵可是深受低地总督赏识的大人物，不论在卡斯蒂利亚还是阿拉贡，都颇有话语权——而他的长子也为您做事。”

温格教授数着名字的时候，爱尔兰人将军不为所动，里斯本公爵的表亲局促不安。路德满面怒容，双拳紧握，似乎下一刻就要爆发了；加里和瑞恩在身后扯着他的长袍。亨利的手警惕地按在腰间的剑柄上。而女王陛下眼前的两位红人，仍在用友好的语气进行着并不友好的交谈。

“这些孩子们和我一样，只效忠于女王陛下。”弗格森轻声说，“至于教授，假如我发现您对英格兰王国怀有二心，我必定会用您督造的这些火枪了结您的性命。”

“我毫不意外，阁下。假如哪天我不再担任女王陛下的讲师了，您一定会立刻这么做的。”温格摆了摆手。

话已至此，双方都没有兴致继续纠缠。温格领着亨利朝宫殿的方向去了，弗格森则带着众人渡过泰晤士河，返回哈特菲尔德庄园。一路上，罗伊·基恩骑着马在前面引路；路德坐在公爵的左手边，克里斯蒂亚诺坐在另一头。葡萄牙人怕弗格森还在生气，连讲了几桩游历波尔图时听过的趣闻，权当是消磨时间。加里·内维尔倒是有心和大公谈谈侍从官的人选，却不知从何提起。克里斯蒂亚诺刚讲完德科侯爵给约克大主教写信选举对立教宗的故事，瑞恩·吉格斯就从身后拍了拍葡萄牙人的后脑勺，调侃道：

“你这小子，年纪轻轻就这么牙尖齿利！嗳，只可惜你不能跟加里一起到威斯敏斯特去。要不然，里面那群尸位素餐的家伙准要被你讲的晕头转向，大营失守，缴械投降了。”

加里也来凑趣：“瑞恩，你一个人就够列维喝一壶了。你还要逼疯他么？”

吉格斯眨着眼睛说：“我可不敢。白鹿巷里话事人的心肠，比法老还刚硬呢！”

几个人哄笑起来。就连弗格森大公，想到年前下议院讨论公共开支时，列维那一阵青一阵白的脸色，也不禁莞尔，脸上浮现出恶作剧成功般的神情。唯独布拉班特公国的继承人路德·范尼斯特鲁伊，始终垂着脑袋，一声不响。看他气恼的模样，大概是一看到亨利王子，就想起去年九月被一群法国的加尔文信徒围攻的场景，尴尬地钻进了牛角尖。

行进中的马车再次安静下来。此时无需多言。弗格森的手掌轻柔地搭在荷兰人的肩头，让他转过头来，面对自己： “路德，论剑术你不输给亨利，论射术他不及你。两周以后，我让你一对一。我只想看到胜利。”

路德心知这是弗格森在为他打气，眼睛里闪着一道亮光。“是，大公。”

“好！”弗格森终于露出满意的表情。

他当然知道，路德与亨利不和，不止因为二人同年，在各方面都是旗鼓相当的对手，这种矛盾更是欧洲大陆上新仇旧恨的剪影。布拉班特公爵身后的马德里野心家，和亨利王子所支持的胡格诺派，早已经水火不容。路德，自己最爱重的年轻人之一，以他敏感的心思，怎么会察觉不到争斗的端倪。

此时，道旁林木葱葱，流水涓涓，马蹄在路面上敲打着和缓的节拍。弗格森却在心中感慨，一场无法回避的战争恐怕即将到来。牵一发而动全身，他还不能预计，一旦卷入新的战事，英格兰将会付出多大的代价。他所能做的，也只有让枪膛里的火绳烧得慢一些、再慢一些。

公爵的目光扫过罗伊、路德、加里、瑞恩和克里斯蒂亚诺，他们各个有真才实干。而在北方的兰开夏郡，在奥脱福庄园和卡灵顿修道院里，还储备着很多出色的人才……

“男孩们！”弗格森中气十足地宣布道，“明后两天，我不替你们作安排。只有一个要求，不准在王宫门前惹事。明白吗？”

“明白！”整齐一致的声音。


End file.
